


2020 Phic Phight

by 2fruity4u



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character death as a technicality, cursing, he’s been more dead in main series, there's a whole lotta language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2fruity4u/pseuds/2fruity4u
Summary: Every chapter is a complete Drabble on its own, all for the 2020 phic phight
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Dying is not a valid reason to reschedule your dissertation

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt is from Ecto-american / DovahNicky  
> Danny being stuck as Phantom and forced to deal with situations that he'd normally be as Fenton (like going to school, having a family dinner, etc)

Danny grumbled as he very overdramatically stomped across the lawn towards the biochem building. 

The stomping was made more dramatic by the fact that he wasn’t making all that much noise and so he had to put three times the amount of effort into it just for it to qualify as stomping. Really, he looked more like a video game character that had only been animated Angry and he was okay with that. 

He’d rather be playing video games right now. 

Fuck. 

He opened the door to the  _ cursed  _ building and stomped up the stairs to a classroom. 

When he walked in there were several gasps but he didn’t pay them any mind. He slung his backpack off of his back and onto a desk. Once he found all his papers he finally looked up at the committee in front of him. 

They were all completely terrified. 

Good, this was their damn fault. 

“Daniel James Fenton, I’m defending my thesis on ectoplasmic life forms and postmortem obsession.” His voice echoed because  _ of course it did.  _ He thought that the threadbare carpets here would cancel some of that out but as luck would have it, it seemed to make it more noticeable… somehow. 

There was a pause and then the man in the middle seemed to come to his senses. “Daniel, this is a serious meeting. You can’t come here in costume, no matter how relevant to your field.”

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Willing himself to be patient. “This isn’t a costume sir, now can we please get started?”

“Not… you look like a ghost buster!” Another one of the professors spluttered. “You’re  _ glowing! _ ” 

“Thank you… I think. So who has a question for me first?” 

“Daniel, we cannot continue this meeting with you wearing that costume. You will be failed for professionalism alone.”

“Fine.” He slammed his papers down on the desk and faced the committee. “Okay, fine, you want to play this game? It’s a more direct example of my goddamn thesis anyway since  _ someone  _ can’t separate out the ravings of sleep deprived college students from  _ actual genuine wishes.” _

“Mr. Fenton-“

“And now I am stuck like this” Danny gestured emphatically to all of himself. “Until I can hunt down that absolute  _ shitheel  _ of a wish ghost and cram her into a thermos which will probably take a week!”

The group of professors seemed completely stunned now. Well, he had the floor. 

“My thesis that ghosts feel a compulsive drive to fulfill their obsession is right on the damn money because I said ‘I wish I had an excuse not to defend my thesis tomorrow’ like an  _ idiot _ and this hopped up genie that hasn’t left me alone since age  _ fourteen  _ was like ‘hey, I can work with that’ and she straight up killed me.”

The was a gasp or two as dots were being connected. 

“That I can deal with, hey, ghost messing up my life? It’d be weird if something  _ didn’t  _ go wrong. I’m dead, big whoop, I’ve seen worse. What  _ really  _ pissed me off was I called the head of the committee, mister big shot fucko in the middle there and tried to have it rescheduled. But, what did you say mister big shot fucko? Hm?” Danny looked just slightly unhinged at this point. 

The man in the middle seemed to sink into his seat and mumbled out a reply. 

“For all you lovely ladies and gents who aren’t, you know,  _ dead  _ and therefore don’t have supernatural hearing, mister big shot fucko said ‘being dead isn’t a valid excuse for missing your dissertation.’” Danny was floating a few inches off the ground and looked practically maniacal at this point. “So instead of hunting down the ghost that killed me to try and get her to  _ un-kill  _ me, I’m floating in front of you lovely people, trying to get my goddamn degree so thanks for that. Now are we going to do this thing or are you going to flunk me out of the gate for not splurging at the nearest ethereal GAP before showing up?”

“W-We’ll reschedule. Please go… find that ghost.” Said the professor Danny singled out, this time loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Thank fuck.” Danny phased his papers back into his bag, put it on his back and flew out the window. 

Time to find Desiree and give her a piece of his damn mind. 


	2. False Advertisement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ectopal / Ectopal  
> AO3: Bodingly/Ectopal  
> The halfas are fighting, but somehow, one of them is easily predicting and countering every attack from the other. What's going on?

Vlad and Danny were fighting. 

That wasn’t unusual.

Vlad was throwing most of the punches while Danny was on the defensive. 

That wasn’t unusual. 

Vlad went for… maybe his fourteenth punch since the fight begin and once again hit nothing but air.   
  


Now that? That was just a  _ little  _ unusual. 

“How the  _ honey smoked ham  _ are you doing that?” Vlad growled, twirling around to face Danny who was looking  _ far  _ too smug for his liking. He’d like to knock that look off of his face but Vlad couldn’t.

“Dunno what you’re talking ‘bout Plasmius.” Danny said, grinning ear to ear. “Your aim is just really off. Maybe you need some glasses. I hear that happens in advanced age.”

“Why you  _ little- _ ” He lunged at Danny with surprising speed and he just twirled out of the way like it wasn’t any big problem, like 7 feet of seething half ghost wasn’t trying to smack the smile off of his face and  _ jesus  _ did it make Vlad even more furious. 

“Oh so close! I’d only have to slow up a  _ lot  _ and you would actually stand a chance!” Danny said brightly. “Cheer up, being old as dirt isn’t awful! You still have… something going for you.” 

Vlad shot blast after blast at Danny and he dodged them with a grace that Vlad had  _ never  _ seen him use before. 

“You have… well obviously not your aim, or your eyesight. You have your looks…” Danny snorted and shook his head. “Nope, can’t say that straight. You fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down.” He snickered some more at his joke as he leaned out of reach of some wicked looking claws Vlad just formed. 

“Well there’s something, you’ll never need to find a can opener with those things. Man, all your lonely guy cats will be safe from starvation.” 

Suddenly there was laughing from somewhere on Vlad’s left that pulled him up short. He hadn’t sensed a duplicate and Danny wasn’t that good at masking his presence. Of course Danny wasn’t that good at dodging him either.

“Okay, okay dude I can’t take it anymore. You win.” Suddenly there was another Danny and again, not unusual considering what they were but he still had no read on him. It was like he didn’t exist. 

Vlad just looked between the two Dannys with a frown. “How on earth are you…”

“That’s the one that cracks you? My joke about the ugly tree was way better.” The original Danny complained.

“Oh that was a genius one, but I was too busy taking notes to laugh. The cat one just pushed it over the edge for me.” The new Danny handed a fistful of glowing coins to the original. Ghost money. He also handed over some sort of necklace and all of the sudden Vlad could sense him again. Some kind of cloaking device probably. 

“Can  _ one  _ of you tell me what is going on before I knock you both into next week?” 

“Oh of course.” The original Danny said brightly. “Danny here said that he was the best at witty wordplay and while I’d be inclined to give him that, I thought I could do better. So we made a bet! If I could make him laugh I’d win. But if you could land a hit on me before I made him laugh then he’d win. You did make it pretty easy for me, I’m sure I could have kept that up indefinitely if I needed to. But I needn’t and now I am twelve copper and two silver pieces richer for it. ” 

Vlad’s eyes narrowed and he only barely kept himself from attacking again. “And who exactly are  _ you  _ then?”

“That’s a secret.” The ghost said mysteriously and suddenly his appearance shifted. One thing was for sure, he was no ghost that Vlad had ever encountered. “To everyone besides Danny here of course.” He turned to the real Danny. “What do you say? Lunch at my place?” 

“Yes please!” Danny nodded eyeing Vlad with a slightly wary look. “Better than sticking around here to see what kind of batshit crazy stuff he’s gonna pull.” 

“Very well.” The ghost turned to Vlad. “Good day, and… I really would get my eyes checked if I were you.” And suddenly they were both gone. 

Vlad was left to wonder what the hell had just happened… and call his optometrist apparently.


End file.
